What Now?
by tstmtc720
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has just graduated from Hogwarts. What will happen now? Follow Lily, Hugo, and a certain handsome boy named Drew Longbottom through their lives after graduation. Will be M. Be warned. ;)


**Lily**

I walked side by side with Drew into the End of the Year Ball. We came as friends, seeing as I just broke it off with David Wood and he's been single since Rose graduated last year.

Actually, Drew and Rose were never actually together. According to her it was purely physical. Late night shagging in broom cupboards, that sort of thing. And according to my dear cousin, he's worth the risk.

If I'm being honest, I have to say that I'm a jealous of Rose. I've had my share of fun, but I would jump at the oppurtunity to have some -private time- with someone as brilliantly handsome as Drew. He is literally perfect. Six feet tall, beautifully toned muscles from years of Quidditch, bright blue eyes, and shaggy nearly black hair that would make any girl swoon. Including me.

Rose made it clear that it's okay with her if I hook up with Drew. But I'm too chicken to try.

As I was thinking about this, I heard Drew say my name.

"Earth to Lily, you alright?"

"Erm, yeah Drew, just thinking," I said.

"About Wood?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, about him and a lot of things," I told him. "About the party after." I smiled widely.

Me, Drew, Hugo, Roxie, Lou,the Scamander twins, and several of our other friends, had rented a house in Ireland for after the dance. We were all to apparate there after the last song. We had all our stuff, including a large stock of Firewiskey, waiting for us.

"I can't wait to get traaaashed," Drew stated.

"Shot for shot?" I challenged.

"You're on," He smirked. "Lily-Nilly."

I groaned. He knew I hated that nickname. That's why he always used it when he was teasing me."

"We'll see." I grinned, wishfully thinking about the after party.

"ONE MORE!" I shouted, as Dalia Jones, Lorcan's girlfriend, filled my shot glass.

"Merlin, Lils, you drink like me," Hugo commented in a slur.

"Dasssss my guurrllll," Drew cheered.

"To graduation!" Lorcan shouted. We all clanged glasses and gulped down the Firewiskey.

I was on my fifth shot, and I was starting to feel out of control. "Time for some mellowing out," I announced.

Drew looked at me with a huge grin. "Pot?!" he asked excitedly. No one enjoyed the Muggle Herb quite so much as Drew and I.

"Of course," I teased. "But who says I'm sharing?" I was drunk enough to flirt without being suspicious. Merlin, I've kissed Dalia after less to drink than this.

Drew smiled. He pulled a bag out of his pocket. Magic strawberries from his dad's personal greenhouse. "Trade me then?" he suggested.

I laughed. "Come on then," I said, leading Drew outside. There was a path from the door to a little labyrinth at the end of the garden. I could spot a bench inside it.

I ran over and sat down, pulling out my baggie as I did. Drew ate his first strawberry as I packed a Muggle Bong with pot. I gave him the first hit as I greedly gobbled up a strawberry. "Drew," I stuttered as he passed me the bong. I lit it with my wand and inhaled. God, that felt good.

"Lily," he answered. "You okay?"

"I...keep me safe?" I begged. "My head is in a million places. But I'm on top of the world."

It was true. The pleasant buzz of the pot and the magic happy strawberries had me feeling amazing. Mixed with the freedom the shots of Firewiskey gave me, I felt practically invincible.

"You don't have to ask, Silly Lily," Drew grinned, clearly stoned out of his mind. "I'll always protect my favorite girl."

"You know," I breathed. "Rose is coming down tomorrow. For the second night of the party."

"I don't want to see her."

"You loved seeing her last year..."

He gulped. "I've avoided her. All last summer, this years at hols. We haven't spoken. You know...when she graduated, we were on a bad note." He has never mentioned this before. It must've been the drinks talking. We drank at school, but never much. It was much too difficult to attain alcohol.

I put my hand on Drew's arm. "Why's that?" I asked. "Did something go wrong?'

"I- Well...yes. Rose was seeing Malfoy too. And even if I was just her broom closet shag, I didn't want to share her. Things got messy."

"Oh..." I said slowly. "Well you still have me!" I laughed.

"Right," Drew smiled. "Like I said, my favorite girl."

"I'm stoned as fuck," I said, trying to change the subject.

"You know what that means?" Drew asked.

"What?"

"Lets get some more drinks!"

And he took my hand, helped me up, and led me inside.

AN: Let me know what you think! Should i continue?


End file.
